


Мрак грядущего прошлого

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Incest, Mysticism, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Лиланд и Лора — любящая семья. Семья, любящая играть.
Relationships: Donna Hayward/Harold Smith, Laura Palmer/Jacques Renault, Laura Palmer/Leland Palmer, Leo Johnson/Ronnete Pulaski
Kudos: 1





	Мрак грядущего прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Сквозь грядущего прошлого мрак  
>  Чародей разглядеть стремиться  
>  Выход единый меж двух миров  
>  "Огонь, иди со мной" (c)

Вывалившись из «Дома у дороги», Лора повисает на плече у высокого парня с забранными в хвост рыжими волосами. Рука ее скользит спутнику под куртку, поглаживая вверх-вниз, и смех у Лоры хриплый, низкий и развязный: пойдем, пойдем, пойдем куда-нибудь, где никого нет.   
Лиланд скрипит зубами.   
А этот дурак-байкер прямо рад стараться: обхватил ее за талию и тащит к мотоциклу. Перед тем, как залезть случайному приятелю за спину, Лора шлепает его по затянутой в кожаные штаны заднице – звонко, открытой ладонью, – и новый приступ ее смеха тонет в реве заводящегося мотора.  
Лиланд остановил машину в густой тени на краю парковки, но Лора, похоже, так пьяна, что вряд ли заметила бы его, даже прибудь он под звуки государственного гимна.   
Подняв стекло, Лиланд сжимает руки на руле.   
Она сбегает через окно, проходит два квартала, чтобы у дома не было слышно, как подъезжает мотоцикл, и отправляется туда, где ей быть точно не положено. Следить за Лорой и трудно, и легко: нужно держаться на расстоянии достаточно большом, чтобы не быть замеченным, но риск потерять след при этом минимальный, ведь Лора всегда едет в одни и те же злачные места.   
Выждав еще минуту, Лиланд заводит мотор.   
До развилки за городом около пяти минут езды, еще можно успеть заметить, куда они свернули. 

Недюжинный талант к притворству – вот главная семейная черта Палмеров.   
Например, «Не хочешь молока, крольчонок?» – стараясь не вдыхать аромат леса от ее волос, густой, с выразительной ноткой прелой травы и клубничного шампуня: ничем не извести и не забить этот запах.  
Или еще: «Подлить тебе кофе, па?» – а то у тебя глаза красные, не выспался? – вот что он слышит в паузах между словами, и в ее заботе ему чудится затаенная насмешка.   
Лиланд делает вид, что не понимает, почему Лора так мало ест: он замечает ее слегка покрасневшие ноздри и нервные движения, но пока не знает, где она прячет кокаин. Что же, это вопрос времени.   
Стоило бы непринужденно спросить, как звали парня, который так бездарно трахнул ее прошлой ночью – не раздевая, торопливо, конвульсивно дергаясь, будто не делал этого целую вечность, – просто чтобы увидеть, какое у нее станет лицо. Но если Лиданд спросит, Лора побледнеет и расплачется, и Сара станет голосить, что он сошел с ума и как он может говорить такое, и в каждом всхлипе Лоры будет звучать что-нибудь издевательское, вроде: «Имя? Понятия не имею! А что, он тебе понравился? Тебе понравилось смотреть, да, па?»  
– Передай соль, – просит Лиланд.   
Когда их руки встречаются над столом, Лора кривовато, неприятно улыбается.   
Странные улыбки – это тоже семейное. 

Добыть схему маршрута, по которому Лора обслуживает клиентов программы «Обеды на колесах», оказывается труднее всего. Если пойти к Норме, напрямую, она или Шелли непременно донесут Лоре о его интересе. Слишком грубый ход.  
Лиланд долго не может придумать ничего дельного, но ответ, как это часто бывает, приходит сам – когда за воскресным обедом у Хэйвордов Донна жалуется, что родители не очень-то одобряют ее идею найти подработку. Вот тут-то Лиланд, просияв, предлагает Донне попросить Лору взять ее с собой в программу помощи инвалидам – для начала просто ассистентом, чтобы Донна оценила, сколько сил и времени отнимает работа после школы, а потом уже принимала решение.   
Лора собирает корочкой хлеба подливу с тарелки и охотно кивает: да, конечно, Донна, было бы здорово поработать вместе. При этом понять, что она чувствует на самом деле, совершенно невозможно: то ли действительно радуется, то ли готова вонзить Лиланду в ладонь столовый нож.   
– Читали сегодняшнюю газету? – вдруг спрашивает Гарриет, средняя дочь Хэйвордов. – Какого-то байкера убили в лесу около города. Труп случайно нашел дальнобойщик, когда остановился… ну, в общем, по делу, – Гарриет смущенно умолкает, утыкаясь взглядом в тарелку. Лора бы не постеснялась сказать, за какой нуждой мужчине потребовалось останавливать машину и отправляться в лес – или не стала бы вообще начинать такой разговор за воскресным обедом.   
Лиланд думает об этом с некоторой гордостью.   
– Правда, ужасно? – подхватывает он, глядя на Лору в упор.  
– Обещаю, что мы с Донной не станем сворачивать с маршрута ни по какому… делу, – серьезно отвечает Лора, сделав выразительную паузу, и все смеются.   
Спустя пять дней, заскочив к Хэйвордам на кофе, Лиланд размешивает сахар в маленькой чашке и слушает, как Донна поет дифирамбы какому-то Гарольду Смиту, молодому человеку с агорафобией, ах, какое несчастье.  
Гарольд Смит, думает Лиланд, улыбаясь уголком рта, вот, значит, как его зовут. Только и дела-то, что открыть телефонный справочник, когда понадобится узнать адрес. 

В тот раз Лиланд даже не следит – просто случайно видит, как они выходят из универмага «Хорн», и замирает в машине, положив руку на ключ зажигания. Лора смеется, прижимая к груди бумажный пакет, и девушка рядом что-то говорит, вертя в руках маленькую штучку, поблескивающую на свету – статуэтку вроде бы. У спутницы Лоры темные волосы, волнами спускающиеся чуть ниже плеч, и Лиланду кажется, что он уже видел ее однажды, но озарение приходит, только когда девушки поворачиваются друг к другу в пол-оборота – так, что ему становится видно их профили.   
И на Лиланда вдруг накатывает воспоминание. 

_– Приезжай через неделю, – сказала тогда Тереза, подкрашивая губы, пока он завязывал галстук и надевал пиджак. – Приведу подружек.  
Он приехал в оговоренный день и застыл в прихожей, за углом, увидев в отражении настенного зеркала сидящую на кровати Лору, одетую в одно белье. Он был так ошеломлен, что не сразу разглядел, что напротив Лоры расположилась еще одна девушка – вполне милая, с темными волосами, волнами спускающимися чуть ниже плеч._

К Лоре и ее спутнице подходит молодой человек в кожаной куртке, коротко стриженный – и с совершенно несчастными глазами. Лиланд тоже где-то видел его – на общей фотографии Лориного класса или нечто в этом духе.   
Мальчишка что-то горячо говорит, пытается придержать Лору за локоть, но она смеется, запрокидывая голову, открывая белоснежную шею – картинно, с показательной издевкой. Потом Лора поворачивается к нему всем телом и произносит нечто, от чего парень отшатывается и даже отступает на шаг. Брюнетка хихикает вместе с Лорой, глядя в спину стремительно уходящему ухажеру.   
Лиланд заводит машину.   
Только на половине дороги домой он вдруг понимает, что не может вспомнить, ни как познакомился с дешевой шлюхой Терезой Бэнкс, ни зачем так упорно к ней ездил, ни чем закончились их отношения.   
Лиланд останавливает автомобиль и долго сидит, упираясь лбом в скрещенные на руле руки.  
Не спросишь же об этом у Лоры, в самом деле. 

Делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит – семейное мастерство Палмеров.  
– Может быть, как-нибудь познакомишь нас со своей подругой? Я вас видел сегодня вдвоем около универмага, крольчонок. Мне казалось, мы знаем всех твоих друзей, почему бы тебе ее нам не представить?..   
Лиланд произносит это с искренней доброжелательностью – как раз когда Лора наливает себе яблочного сока. Рука ее ощутимо вздрагивает, но на скатерти не оказывается ни капли.  
– Что за подруга? – отпив кофе, спрашивает Сара.   
– Не знаю, – непринужденно откликается Лиланд, разламывая круассан. Начинка кроваво-красная. – Вместе учитесь?..   
– Да, – произносит Лора сквозь зубы, но тут же справляется с собой. – Ронетт во многом мне помогает. Она дочь рабочего с лесопилки и подрабатывает в «Хорн».  
О, конечно.  
– Если ты переживаешь, что она не из нашего круга, то даже не знаю, откуда у тебя в голове такие глупости. Мы все в этом городе подрабатываем у Хорна, – Лиланд смеется, и Сара поддерживает его улыбкой. Милая Сара, все принимает за чистую монету. Сегодня ее снова ждет снотворное.   
Лора сдержанно растягивает губы, не обнажая зубов, но эту гримасу трудно назвать радостной.   
– Так что приводи ее как-нибудь в гости, – заканчивает Лиланд. Вставая из-за стола, он позволяет своей улыбке моментально исчезнуть, потому что прекрасно знает, насколько жутко это смотрится на его лице.   
Должно быть, сразу появляется мысль, будто он собрался кого-нибудь убить.

И, черт возьми, Лора ее приводит.   
Ронетт ведет себя немного скованно. Когда Лиланд радушно предлагает выпить лимонаду, пока миссис Палмер заканчивает с обедом, Ронетт теребит боковой шов на своей узкой серой юбке и, похоже, изо всех сил старается разглядывать гостиную не слишком откровенно и жадно.   
Она вызывает у Лиланда легкую брезгливость – хотел бы он вообще знать, чего ради так вцепился в эту шлюху, – и даже Лора, кажется, чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Когда он подчеркнуто вежливо спрашивает у Ронетт, какие именно виды услуг она предоставляет, та краснеет так, будто он поинтересовался регулярностью ее менструаций, и бормочет что-то невнятное. Лиланд мысленно поздравляет себя с правильностью догадки.   
– Ты должен извинить Ронни, па, – говорит Лора, вставая с дивана. – Она теряется в незнакомой компании.   
«Крайне неудобное свойство натуры для шлюхи, ты не находишь, крольчонок?» – вот что отвечают его выразительно заломленные брови.   
В том, как Лора поджимает губы, увлекая Ронетт за руку вверх по лестнице, читается нечто совершенно непристойное.   
Лиланд выжидает пару минут и крадучись отправляется следом.   
Неплотно прикрывать двери, когда приводишь домой подружку-проститутку – большая ошибка.   
– Ну, и что ты психуешь? – тихо спрашивает Лора.  
– Мне кажется, он все знает! – шипит Ронетт. – У него такое лицо, как будто он знает, я тебе точно говорю!  
Смех Лоры короткий и резкий.   
– А если и так, то что? Может, он хочет тебя снять, как думаешь? Что, Ронни, дашь моему отцу?.. Мне же даешь.  
Стоя за дверью, Лиланд ждет какой-нибудь бурной реакции, но Ронетт вдруг хохочет – заливисто, восхищенно:  
– Вот сучка!   
– Стараюсь, – небрежно отзывается Лора.   
– Обед готов! – доносится из кухни голос Сары, и Лиланд поспешно отступает на лестницу.  
Вот сучка – именно те слова. Интересно, какие еще у нее остались секреты?   
Девушки спускаются не сразу: то, как блестят их глаза, вселяет в Лиланда уверенность, что они успели раскатать пару дорожек кокаина, прежде чем присоединиться к идиллическому застолью. 

Однажды ночью Лора уезжает со своим официальным парнем, Бобби Бриггсом, и это здорово удивляет Лиланда: он думал, что отношения с Бобби давно стали только прикрытием – но Лора снова слезает по пожарной лестнице вдоль тянущегося по стене плюща. Спустившись в кухню, Лиланд успевает выглянуть в окно и увидеть, как Бобби, припарковавшийся на той стороне улицы, открывает Лоре дверцу и садится за руль.   
Лиланд задумчиво постукивает пальцами по подоконнику. На ночь Лора запирает свою комнату изнутри, а уходя по делам – снаружи. Лиланд привычно делает вид, что в этом нет ничего особенного, а Сара… да кто берет в расчет Сару, бога ради?  
Он отмечает в списке ближайших дел две вещи: пополнить запасы снотворного и понаблюдать за Бобби Бриггсом. 

За Бобби следить даже легче, чем за Лорой. Смотреть, как он играет в осторожность и конспирацию, чертовски смешно. Ничего не стоит взять напрокат машину в Сиэтле – и вот ты уже не мистер-Палмер-здрасьте-как-дела-а-я-к-вашей-дочке, а всего лишь очередной осторожный водитель на загородной трассе. Бобби ездит домой к дальнобойщику по имени Лео Джонсон, когда тот отправляется в рейсы – сопровождает его молодую жену и остается куда дольше, чем нужно, чтобы помочь донести пакеты с покупками до кухни. Когда Лео возвращается в город и пересаживается из тягача в красный корвет, Бобби не прекращает свои поездки, только теперь останавливается на полпути до дома Джонсонов, глушит мотор и пешком углубляется в лес.  
Лиланд оставляет машину за поворотом дороги, возвращается и надежно прячется в кустах на обочине, на другой стороне. У Бобби Бриггса, когда тот наконец вылезает из чащи, топорщится правый карман куртки. Сев за руль, Бобби быстро оглядывается, вынимает из кармана небольшой плотный пакет и прячет его в бардачок.   
Теперь Лиланд знает, что нашел человека, у которого Лора берет кокаин – много, много кокаина. 

– ...подписать на будущей неделе. Лиланд! Ты вообще меня слушаешь? – Бен Хорн хлопает ладонью по папке с документацией и поправляет очки.   
На краю стола у Бена валяется маленькая стеклянная статуэтка – гарцующий единорог. Лиланд смотрит на фигурку и думает, что плохо разглядел предмет, который вертела в руках Ронетт Пуласки, но кажется, это было нечто похожее. Он вспоминает, что слышал о втором бизнесе Бена – казино на границе с Канадой, борделе, собственно. Лиланд никогда не бывал там, в конце концов, в его ведении – юридическое оформление только легальных дел семьи Хорн.   
Может ли быть, что единорог как-то связан?..   
– Черт, по-моему, ты вообще не здесь, – раздраженно говорит Хорн, вынимая из стола сигару. – Земля вызывает мистера Палмера, прием!  
– Прости, – медленно говорит Лиланд. – Задумался. Конечно, я подготовлю договор.  
Хорн кивает и откидывается на спинку кресла.   
Всякое может быть, думает Лиланд, весь универмаг принадлежит Бену, и этому единорогу у него на столе может быть вполне разумное объяснение.  
Нужно непременно попасть к Лоре в комнату. 

Всегда брать реванш – еще одна семейная черта Палмеров.   
– Пап, я тут подумала, – радостно заявляет Лора, заходя в гостиную. Лиланд поднимает голову от контракта с норвежцами и мысленно считает до пяти. Лора выглядит по-настоящему счастливой – счастьем лучится ее улыбка, ее яркий красный свитер и ее волосы, на которых поблескивают мелкие капли (кажется, на улице снова началась отвратительная зимняя морось).   
Все это не сулит ничего хорошего.   
– Что же ты подумала, крольчонок? – Лиланд откладывает документы и смотрит на нее со всей возможной мягкостью.   
Ну же, ошарашь меня, думает он.  
– Правда, было бы здорово, если бы Мэдди приехала к нам на выходные? Я уже позвонила ей, она согласна. Ну же, соглашайся, я так давно ее не видела.  
Лиланд кивает, и Лора в два шага пересекает гостиную и наклоняется, чтобы обнять его. Он едва подавляет в себе порыв отодвинуться, медленно поднимает руки и слегка хлопает ее по спине. То ли ткань ее красного свитера оказывается тоньше, чем он себе представлял, то ли у него разыгралось воображение, но Лиланд чувствует грудь Лоры, прижимающуюся к его плечу, так, как если бы на дочери было только белье.  
Когда Лора уходит, он все еще слышит несказанное, едкое и глумливое: «Посмотрим, как ты выдержишь двух меня разом, пап». 

Мэдди прибывает вечерним автобусом в пятницу.  
Она похожа и не похожа на Лору, и от этого смотреть на нее еще тревожнее. В огромных уродливых очках Мэдди выглядит на удивление мило, но в ней и в помине нет магической привлекательности, скользящей в каждом взгляде, в каждом плавном движении Лоры.   
Лиланд долго приглядывается и в конце концов облегченно переводит дух: нет-нет, они все-таки слишком разные.   
Все идет вполне нормально, пока Лора не появляется на пороге гостиной – лукаво улыбающаяся, с красиво уложенными волосами, в белом свитере и узких джинсах. Она выглядит так, словно что-то задумала, и Лиланд невольно напрягается, ожидая подвоха.  
– Пап, мы решили позвать Донну и отправиться на пикник, – сообщает она. – Мэдди устала с дороги, так что я пойду купить еды на завтра, пока не закрылся супермаркет.  
Именно это слово и позволяет Лиланду понять, что же не так: волосы слишком пышные, поза слишком скованная, и «супермаркет» как жирная точка – никто в городе не называет так универсальный магазин «Хорн».   
– Мэдди? – неуверенно спрашивает Лиланд. Лора буквально вываливается у нее из-за спины, одетая почти так же, только на этот раз настоящая.   
– Я схожу за покупками, па, – смеется она, поправляя ремень сумки на плече. – Не скучайте здесь без меня. Оставляю тебе своего двойника!  
Что-то щелкает в голове Лиланда при этом слове, но, как он ни старается, ассоциации ускользают, оставляя бессильную злость на собственную память.   
Мэдди садится около него на диван, и, глядя на то, как по-лоровски изгибаются в улыбке ее губы, как мерно поднимается и опускается ее грудь под свитером, Лиланд думает, что не должен чувствовать ничего подобного – но он чувствует.   
Это похоть.  
Лора-не Лора не такая опасная – и не такая запретная.   
Черт побери Сару, которая гостит у подруги как раз тогда, когда действительно нужна: Лорин поход за покупками обещает стать самым долгим в истории.

Когда Донна рассказывает о Гарольде Смите, улыбка Лоры кажется приклеенной.   
Лора вроде бы внимательно слушает и переспрашивает в нужных местах, но даже реакция Мэдди, понятия не имеющей, кто такой этот Гарольд Смит, кажется куда более искренней.   
– Он обещал попробовать выйти со мной во двор, – с плохо скрываемой гордостью говорит Донна. – О, мистер Палмер, спасибо вам за идею поработать в «Обедах»!   
Донна выглядит чрезмерно восторженной, и Лиланд подозревает, что дело даже не в том, что она взаимно влюблена, а в том, что эта влюбленность – в мужчину, который предпочел ее Лоре.  
Поймав взгляд дочери, Лиланд осознает, что и она понимает все ровно так же. 

Когда девочки уезжают, а Сара уходит прогуляться по магазинам, Лиланд поднимается на второй этаж и толкает дверь в комнату Лоры – просто на пробу. Он уже готов выломать замок, чтобы раз и навсегда прояснить кое-какие моменты, но дверь оказывается открытой, и от неожиданности Лиланд застывает на пороге. Постель аккуратно застелена, и все вещи упрятаны на свои места, потому одиноко лежащая на столе черная записная книжка сразу бросается в глаза.   
Лиланд с некоторой опаской берет эту вещь в руки. На первой странице написано: «Тайный дневник Лоры Палмер».   
Специально – конечно, она оставила его специально. Можно сделать вид, что не принял этот вызов, но не принять его на самом деле – не получится.  
Лиланд быстро пролистывает дневник – все страницы, кроме первых двух, пусты. Тогда он раскрывает исписанный разворот и читает:   
«Дорогой папа,  
То, что ты так настойчиво ищешь, в верхнем ящике стола, под тетрадями, а другое – в правом набалдашнике в изголовье кровати. Ты не слышал, что детям свойственно играть? Вспомни-ка: мое детство, твое детство, разве не здорово НАМ БЫЛО ИГРАТЬ ВМЕСТЕ?  
ТЫ БЫЛ ТАКИМ МАЛЕНЬКИМ И ОДИНОКИМ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО НА ЛЕТО ТЕБЯ ОТПРАВИЛИ В ЗАГОРОДНЫЙ ДОМ, И ТАМ НЕ БЫЛО НИКОГО НА ДЕСЯТЬ МИЛЬ ОКРЕСТ, ТЕМ ЛЕТОМ В ЗАГОРОДНОМ ДОМЕ, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ ТЕМ ЛЕТОМ, НУ ЖЕ, ВСПОМИНАЙ,  
папа, что случилось тем летом?  
И что случилось этой зимой?  
Ты знаешь? Потому что я – знаю».   
Лиланд роняет дневник и садится на кровать. И что же, черт возьми, такого случилось, думает он, сминая в кулаке идеально расправленное покрывало, а потом бросается к столу. Под тетрадью по тригонометрии обнаруживаются стеклянная фигурка единорога и стодолларовая фишка казино «Одноглазые валеты». Сжимая ее так, что ногти впиваются в ладонь, Лиланд идет к изголовью и откручивает правый набалдашник – резьба разболтана, потому дело идет легко и споро. Внутрь затолкан прозрачный пакет с белым порошком. Лиланд разворачивает полиэтилен, зачерпывает немного смеси указательным пальцем и, принюхавшись, кривится от злости: порошок оказывается стиральным.   
Лора не собирается делиться или делать что-то понятнее, Лора просто играет.

_– …поиграй со мной, – предлагает мужчина. Его нечесаные седые волосы мазнули по подоконнику, когда он забирался в комнату через окно. Лиланду почему-то не страшно. – Я хочу поиграть.  
– Откуда ты взялся? – спрашивает он. Мужчина молчит, и Лиланд сам тут же подсказывает ответ: – С фермы Робертсонов, верно? Я рад, что теперь там кто-то живет!  
Мужчина глухо, утробно смеется, но Лиланд почему-то уверен: бабушка, спящая в соседней комнате, ничего не услышит.   
– Верно, – говорит наконец его гость. – С фермы. Я БОБ. Впустишь меня?  
– Заходи, – беспечно отвечает Лиланд – и проваливается в черноту._

В гостиной звонит телефон.  
Лиланд вздрагивает, кладет дневник на место, засовывает пакет в набалдашник и неаккуратно привинчивает его обратно к изголовью. Телефон звонит и звонит, пока Лиланд расправляет покрывало на краю кровати и, выйдя в коридор, проверяет, плотно ли прикрыл за собой дверь.   
После десятой или одиннадцатой заунывной трели он наконец берет трубку.   
– Да, – говорит он спокойно.   
– Мистер Палмер? – молодой голос не знаком Лиланду. – Вы отец Лоры?  
Он снова вздрагивает: да, он отец Лоры, есть такая проблема.   
– Да, – повторяет Лиланд. – В чем дело?  
– Я хочу сказать вам, что с Лорой что-то происходит. Нечто неправильное, надеюсь, вы меня понимаете. В общем, я думаю, ей нужна помощь! – последние слова парень выпаливает на одном дыхании, и связь тут же разъединяется.   
Лиланд слушает гудки отбоя, прикидывая, кто из многочисленных Лориных любовников мог настолько прозорливо озаботиться ее судьбой. Может быть, тот, кому она тогда дала от ворот поворот на стоянке около универмага?   
Что же, мальчик прав. Без помощи Лоре не обойтись. 

Позже, заваривая себе чай, Лиланд думает, что не было никакого Боба Робертсона.   
Никто никогда не жил на ферме по соседству. 

– Папа, мама! – с порога приветствует их Лора; Донна и Мэдди входят за ней следом.   
Лиланд откладывает газету, которую держал просто для того, чтобы жена, смотрящая телевизор, не приставала к нему с беседой. Сара убавляет звук и поворачивается в кресле:   
– Хорошо съездили, девочки?   
– Прекрасно, – Мэдди улыбается – немного смущенно, но очень искренне. – А вы как провели время?  
– Да, папа, – вдруг подхватывает Лора. Она уже сняла куртку и теперь стоит в прихожей, держась за кончик намотанного вокруг шеи бордового шарфа. У нее очень внимательный, цепкий и насмешливый взгляд. За края шарфа хочется потянуть так, чтобы она замолчала навсегда. – Как провел время, пока нас не было?   
– Скучно, – отзывается Лиланд как можно серьезнее и спокойнее. – То ли дело с вами, мои милые.  
Лора не успевает ответить, потому что Донна вдруг просит:   
– Можно мне позвонить, мистер Палмер?   
Лиланд утвердительно кивает, и Донна тут же берет трубку с аппарата, стоящего в прихожей. Но чем дольше она ждет, тем менее счастливым становится ее лицо, и когда в конце концов она опускает трубку на рычаг, в ее глазах читается плохо контролируемая паника.  
– Донна? – удивленно зовет Лора, кладя руку ей на плечо.   
– Он не отвечает.   
– Может быть, он занят…   
– Двадцать гудков, – шепчет Донна. – У него телефон в каждой комнате, и в оранжерее тоже.   
– И в ванной? – уточняет Мэдди с мягкой иронией.   
Донна закусывает нижнюю губу и говорит:   
– Ты права, я попробую снова.  
Ни одна ее попытка, конечно, не увенчивается успехом.   
Глядя, как Донна нервно барабанит пальцами по поручню дивана, Сара вдруг подает голос:  
– Дорогой, может быть, ты свозишь девочек к этому молодому человеку?.. – И Лиланд кивает, отмечая, что Сара, похоже, сегодня недополучила дозу своего обычного лекарства, слишком уж резва.   
Что же, эта страница жизни Лоры, которую она так легко вырвала и вручила подруге, интересует его очень мало – но почему бы и нет?  
Донна радостно вскакивает с места. Господи, какая же она неудачница.

– Все было в порядке, в порядке, – твердит Донна на вопросы шерифа, пока доктор Хэйворд обнимает ее за плечи. – Мы не ссорились, все было хорошо. Никто не должен был к нему приезжать, он сказал, что один день-то уж точно переживет без обеда, не стоит искать замену… зачем он это сделал?   
– Это мы и хотим выяснить, – мягко отвечает Трумэн.   
У дома Гарольда Смита стоят машины скорой помощи и полиции. Мэдди и Лора сидят в автомобиле Лиланда, и, когда коронеры вывозят на каталке упакованное в черный мешок тело, он оборачивается и видит, что ноздри Лоры раздулись, будто она вдыхает кокаин.   
– Почему? – визжит Донна и рвется вперед так, что доктор Хэйворд едва удерживает ее за плечи. – Зачем он это сделал?  
– Соседи говорят, что вчера никто не приезжал, – сообщает помощник шерифа Хоук. – Я уже дал запрос на телефонную станцию. Один звонок позавчера вечером, продолжительность – десять минут.   
– Откуда? – вскидывается шериф, и Лиланд, помогающий Хэйворду удерживать Донну, тоже старается не пропустить ни слова.   
– С уличного автомата, – Хоук пожимает плечами и добавляет с сомнением: – За десять минут довести человека до того, чтобы он повесился?..  
Трумэн неопределенно качает головой, а Лиланд думает, что Хоук не прав: только словами и доводят до самоубийства.  
Важно, кто именно говорит. 

Мэдди уезжает домой в понедельник утром, Лиланд сам отвозит ее на автобусную станцию.  
– Мне очень жаль, что так вышло, – говорит Мэдди на прощание, будто это она виновата в смерти Гарольда Смита.   
Лиланд неловко обнимает ее и отвечает невпопад:  
– Никогда не надевай больше светлый парик.   
Не во все игры стоит играть, не будучи Лорой, думает он, с кривой улыбкой глядя вслед автобусу. 

Делать вид, что все в полном порядке – семейная черта Палмеров.   
– Я пойду спать, – говорит Лора, возвратившись с похорон Гарольда Смита.   
Это звучит как: «Я непременно вылезу в окно и отправлюсь с кем-нибудь потрахаться – проследишь за мной или боишься?»  
– Конечно, крольчонок. День был не из легких, – ласково отвечает Лиланд.   
Это значит: «Тебе не сбежать далеко». 

Он должен узнать, как бывает в детстве – в ее детстве и в его собственном, и потому Лиланд терпеливо ждет, не зажигая света на кухне, пока тень Лоры не мелькает у пожарной лестницы.   
Сара наверху спит тяжелым, беспробудным сном: снотворного сегодня на пару капель больше, чем обычно. 

Пробираться к хижине рискованно: в конце концов, Лора там не одна, с ней двое крепких мужчин и эта Ронетт, наверняка умеющая визжать и кусаться. Если они заметят его… Лиланд пожимает плечами и осторожно переступает через сухую ветку. Много всего случится, если.   
Красные портьеры в домике задернуты неплотно, и через окно Лиланду прекрасно видно, чем занята четверка на ковре у камина. Он изрядно опоздал к началу оргии: стоящие под столом бутылки уже пусты.   
Лора целуется с толстым типом в клетчатой рубашке – медленно, со вкусом, так, что Лиланду кажется: если бы не доносящаяся из хижины музыка, было бы слышно влажные, хлюпающие звуки, такие отвратительные, будто эти двое уже совокупляются. Толстяк облизывает скулу Лоры, оставляя на коже влажно блестящий след, и делает языком такие движения, словно собирается вытрахать им Лору в ухо.   
Лиланд смотрит, сжимая кулаки в карманах.   
Лора что-то говорит, приподнявшись, расстегивает юбку – та съезжает на пол – и снимает блузку, оставаясь в чулках и комбинации, и другого белья на ней нет. Толстяк переглядывается с Лео Джонсоном – надо же, и этот тоже, а Лиланд-то думал, что Лора спит только с посредником. Тут же откуда-то появляются веревки, и мужчины связывают обеим девушкам руки, заламывая их за спину. Прежде чем Лора падает лицом в ковер, Лиланд видит, как между ее приоткрытых губ мелькает белая полоска обнаженных в смехе зубов.   
Толстяк стаскивает с нее болтающуюся на щиколотках юбку, а потом неожиданно наклоняется и кусает Лору за плечо. Она сутулит спину и ерзает, упираясь лбом в ворс ковра, и волосы закрывают ее лицо. Лео Джонсон возится с Ронетт – они, похоже, тоже заняты чем-то весьма увлекательным, но Лиланд не обращает на них внимания, потому что мужчина, стоящий у Лоры за спиной, расстегивает ширинку и высвобождает член – не таких уж и больших размером по отношению к мощному толстому телу. Когда багровая головка прикасается к ягодице Лоры, она вздрагивает, подается назад и коротко запрокидывает голову.  
Лиланду кажется, что она смотрит прямо на него, хотя его не должно быть видно в такое крохотном зазоре между портьерами – по крайней мере, никто, кроме Лоры, не обращает внимания на окна.   
Но в ее взгляде вызов, ненависть и злость: смотри, пап, как трахают твоего крольчонка – правда же, все кролики так делают?

Лиланд отступает на два шага. Придется долго ждать, думает он, пока они удовлетворятся и устанут, пока кто-нибудь решит выйти на улицу ( _Читали новости? Труп нашел водитель, который остановился, чтобы сходить в кусты… по делу_ ), но ему не занимать терпения.   
Он стоит в темноте, у деревянной стены дома и медленно надевает перчатки, хотя засунуть ему хочется вовсе не руки – и совсем под другую кожу, но Лиланд запрещает себе думать об этом и игнорирует болезненные ощущения в паху. 

Увидев толстяка, валяющегося в отключке под окном хижины, Лео Джонсон трезвеет буквально на глазах – и принимает разумное решение сбежать.   
– Развяжи меня, Лео, слышишь, развяжи! – кричит ему вслед Лора, и тогда Лиланд заходит в дом, и Ронетт, тоже связанная, визжит во всю мощь легких. Лиланд бьет ее по лицу, заставляя заткнуться. Девица любит веревки и грубость? Тогда лишний синяк ей не страшен.   
Он хватает Лору за плечи и ставит на ноги.   
– И что это ты здесь делаешь, детка?  
И черты Лоры вдруг плывут у него перед глазами. Лиланд несколько раз моргает, только от этого мало толку: лицо его дочери, с размазанной розовой помадой и чуть потекшей тушью, плавится, исчезает, и вот уже вместо него – небритая мужская физиономия, обрамленная нечесаными седыми волосами.   
– ЗДРАВСТВУЙ, ДЕТКА, – голос оглушает, от него хочется пригнуться и втянуть голову в плечи. – ДАВНО МЫ НЕ ИГРАЛИ ВМЕСТЕ. 

_– Ты совсем как моя Лора, – говорит Лиланд Терезе Бэнкс, прежде чем проломить ее череп битой._

_Он учит Лору, как вылезти из окна ее комнаты на лужайку за домом, в лесу он заставляет ее снять трусики и, завалив на спину, обнюхивает и облизывает ее безволосую детскую промежность._

_Он вырывает страницы из ее дневника и дописывает «ТЕБЕ НЕ СПРЯТАТЬСЯ» на последней._

_Он смотрит в зеркало и видит безумную улыбку БОБА._

_Он говорит «Впусти меня, иначе я убью их всех – твою семью, твоих друзей и каждого твоего случайного любовника, впустишь меня, крольчонок, ну же?»_

_И она говорит: «Да, да, да, будь ты проклят! Я тебя впускаю, сукин ты сын, только никого не трогай!»_

_– и Лиланд проваливается в черноту._

– Не думала, что получится именно так, – на лице Лоры ухмылка БОБА, и это пугает куда сильнее, чем если бы приходилось говорить с ним самим. – Я рассчитывала еще повеселиться с тобой, папа. Как глупо получилось, что в такой момент у меня связаны руки.   
Лиланда бьет крупная дрожь. Где-то за спиной рыдает, корчась на полу, Ронетт.   
Следовало бы спросить, почему, или сказать что-то вроде «Но ты же всегда была такой сильной!» – но это бессмысленное сотрясание воздуха. Он помог сделать ее такой. Он сам ее такой сделал.   
– Когда ты совсем один, трудно отказаться от предложения разделить свое одиночество с кем-то, правда? – Лора проводит языком по верхней губе, слизывая помаду, и оскаливает зубы. – НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ Я ВЕРНУЛСЯ К ТЕБЕ? ВСЕ СТАНЕТ ПРОСТО И ЯСНО, И ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕШЬ ОДИН.  
Лиланд отшатывается, а Лора-БОБ коротко, лающе смеется. Лиланд замечает седую прядь в ее золотых волосах, и то, что эта прядь всего одна, почему-то вселяет в него надежду.   
– Да! – кричит он. – Давай, вернись ко мне! Отпусти ее, я сделаю все, что ты скажешь!  
– Бедный папа, – Лора сочувственно качает головой, делает движение, словно хочет потрепать его по плечу, но досадливо морщится, почувствовав веревки. – Ты не нужен ему, я могу сделать намного больше. Зарезать случайного байкера, ведь он пойдет за мной, маленькой и беззащитной, куда я скажу. Позвонить ущербному и сказать, что мы с Донной всласть посмеялись, разыгрывая его, а теперь отмечаем на пикнике удачную шутку. Я могу заставить Бобби продавать кокаин школьникам и наслаждаться тем, как они пускают свою жизнь под откос, могу указать любой бедняжке дорогу к «Одноглазым валетам», могу внушить любовь – и сама же ее растоптать. Я только пробую силы, представь себе, сколько мы сможем сделать, когда я войду во вкус!..  
Лиланд сжимает голову руками, потому что да – он может себе это представить.   
– И заворачивать трупы в полиэтилен я могу не хуже, чем ты упаковал малышку Терезу. Я даже думала завернуть так тебя, но вряд ли старый мужик будет смотреться голышом в реке так же хорошо, как молодая…  
Лиланд шагает вперед и сжимает руки на ее горле.   
Лора хрипит и дергается, глаза закатываются, и из уголка рта сочится слюна, но руки ее связаны за спиной, и сейчас она действительно – маленькая и беззащитная.

В самом конце ее губы складываются во что-то вроде «спасибо» – или Лиланду так кажется. 

Когда тело Лоры обмякает, он подхватывает ее и укладывает на ковер. Ее черты снова расплываются, на секунду становясь уродливым лицом БОБА, огонь в камине с ревом вздымается и опадает, и остается только комната, в которой Лиланд стоит на коленях между телами двух девушек – живой и мертвой.   
Он плачет – навзрыд, обнимая Лору, целуя ее в посиневшие губы и еще теплый лоб. Это совершенная пустота, это бесконечная утрата.   
И красные шторы на окнах осторожно, будто на пробу, шевелятся и шуршат, хотя двери хижины закрыты и сюда никак не может проникать ветер снаружи. Они шелестят и шепчут: ты освободил ее, ты все сделал правильно, но как тебе жить дальше? Ты совсем один, что теперь с тобой будет?   
– Я не хочу быть один, – слышит Лиланд свой голос – жалобный, умоляющий. И шторы громогласно хохочут – так, что хочется пригнуться и втянуть голову в плечи.  
И Лиланд проваливается в темноту. 

Тело белеет в черной реке, как сорвавшийся с небес кусочек облака.   
Лиланд провожает его взглядом, пока оно не исчезает за излучиной.   
Все в порядке, говорит БОБ у него внутри, я вернулся, все в порядке.   
Я сильнее Лоры, улыбается Лиланд, я выиграл у нее эту игру, я теперь снова не один.   
Да, говорит БОБ, да, не следовало тебя покидать, малыш, ты очень хороший сосуд – весь в трещинах, но еще послужишь. А она слишком своевольная: все время подсказывала тебе, где искать, куда смотреть, как ее выручить. Она поплатилась.  
Поплатилась, эхом думает Лиланд.   
БОБ одобрительно смеется.   
Нужно ехать домой, думает Лиланд, отворачиваясь от реки, и снова чувствует безраздельную, бесконечную утрату – но только на мгновенье.   
Бен просил подготовить бумаги к началу этой недели. Столько дел накопилось.


End file.
